Lonely Women Do Make Good Lovers
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Set several years after Revenge of the Island, Anne Maria decides to just give up on love after being stood up again. But can a certain cocky athlete help her show the true definite meaning of love? All chapters will center around one date. Do not own.
1. Ch 1: Just An Ordinary Day

**"Lonely Women Do Make Good Lovers"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. This takes place several years after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and this is my first fic featuring the new characters. First of all, it's all about Anne Maria and Lightning, two of my new favorite characters. All of these chapters will focus on one date. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Just An Ordinary Day<strong>

"Geez...what a life I lived so far..."

The voice was heard as a certain Jersey Girl sat among a bar looking a bit tired after a very long day. No one knew what she was basically up to so far.

Those sad eyes of hers which covered that breathless purple eye shadow that she possessed, a very sexy busty figure, and a caring smile that could melt a guy's heart even a mile away. The look on her face just said it all. Just nothing but rejection and depression all rolled up into one. She was just like this after the season had ended very long ago.

Quite frankly, it turned out to be Anne Maria, one of the most prettiest ladies ever to step onto the face of this earth. Or perhaps, that's how she looked at it. She had a hard time finding the right guy who would just share her interests really much. There just happened to be Mike, the first guy that she liked. Of course, she really didn't know that their secret relationship was hurting another one of her teammates, Zoey. But as fate knew it, Anne Maria just seemed to forget all about him. Not to mention, he just acted stone cold weird.

Next man that was fresh across her mind was Ezekiel. The way that Ezekiel was trying to make only one perverted move on her and giving her all these expensive gifts, including one hell of a pricey diamond. She was a little bit flattered to say the least, but just not too much. This was just gift enough to make her quit the show entirely. They seemed to be dating at first, but Ezekiel just seemed to forget her anyway. He didn't even call or write, not to mention, reach her on facebook. She felt like she was just pushed aside.

This made Anne Maria depressed as hell simply put it.

But she just had to move on without Mike or Ezekiel destroying her thoughts.

It wasn't until Anne Maria had enough money to move into a fancy apartment in the hills of Jersey, where she wouldn't be disturbed from all the raucous small talk that felt all around her. She just had to put on the bravest face she had. But unfortunately, just not too brave just to make her happy. Having to live a life without love made her lonely as she could be.

But that all changed when someone stepped back into her life.

This all started when Anne Maria was busy as hell trying to search all over her text messages. Not even one guy responded right to her with such a compliment. She had now turned 21 years old, and she still looked her prettiest as when she stepped into the island. But with every passing moment, her beauty just seemed to fade away, almost. One of the bartenders, Mr. Creighton, soon approached her.

"Busy looking through the old phone I see. I know what it feels like..." Mr. Creighton replied as he was busy shining up a glass. He was pretty much a guy in his late 30's. The bartender knew he was just concerned for her and such.

"You don't get it...that's like the seventh guy who stood me up. I swear...I'm getting a little sick and tired of being the other girl aside. A little wine on the rocks please." she said acting so fed up and putting her phone away.

"Sure. Besides, I've known your father ever since the Gulf War, and not once in his life, when he was your age, no one had the decency to stand your father out in the middle of his dates." Mr. Creighton replied, as he brought out the bottle of his finest wine coolers and poured a glass for Anne Maria.

"Yep, go to dad that killed me." Anne Maria replied as she took her drink, which happened to be a strawberry wine cooler, and took a sip.

Meanwhile, her right ear soon listened to a report on ESPN so far. The screen showed Erin Andrews with a certain someone from her past.

"Thanks for the report Chris, with me right now is perhaps one of the hottest running-backs and maybe one of the hottest prospects ever to enter the NFL Draft. I'm talking about "Lightning" Lewis Stevenston, which he just appears to just be pumped as ever. Just how exactly pumped are you?' Erin said right to the energetic athlete.

"Are you kidding, I'm just pumped as ever! I just signed myself a 5.5 million contract to any team who drafts me in the first round! I'm so pumped that Lightning feels like he's on Cloud Nine tonight, baby! So anyone who's watching this at home, you better be prepared...because when thunder rolls, Lightning strikes! Sh-lightning!"

"Well, you definitely are a delight. I hope everyone in the NFL will be watching you the first time you step into a field. You have any idea which team you may be playing on?" Erin asked Lightning once again.

"I think I see myself as one of those Minnesota Vikings, but I feel comfortable being in the mighty San Diego Chargers! And with my skills and tendency, I can easily make them go to the Super Bowl faster than overnight delivery, baby!" Lightning exclaimed in glory.

"Well, let's just hope that happens. And that's message enough for me. Back to you, Chris." Erin said right to the camera. Mr. Creighton let out one hell of a chuckle. Anne Maria was just a little too factoid from this.

"Now there's a guy who tells it what it is. He fast, he's quick, and he knows how to get the ladies to get to him. Which reminds me...how come you never came attracted to him in the first place? Somehow, when I watch your show, you always seem to be hanging around with that scrawny Mike kid for God-knows-what." Mr. Creighton said right to her, shining another glass.

"Well, Mr. Creighton...don't get me the wrong way. Lightning's a pretty handsome guy and he's good-looking and all, not to mention a little cocky...but I sorta have my limits with guys, you know what I'm sayin'? Plus, me and Mike are just friends. Sure it was just a little crush, but that's all over now. Sometimes, it's just logical for me to move on now. Besides, I can get any man I can just get my beautiful hands on. It's simple as that." Anne Maria spoke again as she took another sip of her strawberry wine cooler.

"I guess I won't blame you for that. After all, it's your life and I can't get in the way of love. Besides, if you we're actually with Lightning instead of those arrogant guys who stood you up for no reason whatsoever, you might actually feel something from him." the bartender said once again as he started to put up the shot glasses.

"Yeah...but I'm pretty sure that's the wine coolers talking and all. Oh, I gotta go to the bathroom so bad...can you hold my drink for me, just in case that no one steals it?" Anne Maria replied as her voice of tone started to panic, therefore leaving her seat on her way to the bathroom. The bartender agreed to have no one take her drink.

She happened to make it just in time. However, only 20 minutes had passed, and Anne Maria had finally made it out of the bathroom unscathed.

"Ohhhhhhh...man. I'm starting to feel woozy now..." she spoke like she was feeling drunk. Of course, she just had one drink of her wine cooler, which didn't make her drunk enough. Just sitting on a toilet made her whole body lazy.

As she was about feet away from the hallway, she just happened to get knocked down lightly by a bathroom door, basically from the men's room.

"Ooof!" she yelped as Anne Maria fell right on her Jersey ass like a pillow. The man soon noticed her like this and immediately offered his hand to her. Of course, it bothered that she didn't even looked who offered to help her up.

"Holy crap, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there! Please apologize, I don't pay attention to what I do." the male's voice crept on her ears. It just sounded so smooth, so enlightened, and just so cocky. Although, not a little too cocky.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it..." Anne Maria replied as the male figure offered her hand and got the Jersey chick right back on her feet. "Thanks..."

"No problem, Anne Maria. I do what I can to help." he said once again as she finally opened her eyes. When she did, Anne Maria's heart just skipped a beat. The figure had a bolt around his neck, a football jersey with the number 1, and those killer platinum earrings he had around his ears. The figure smiled aright at her as if he hadn't seen her around for several years or so. Her voice now seemed to come out of her irresistable lips.

"Lightning?" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...this is gonna turn into something interesting...<strong>

**How will their encounter be like? Will it go very well?**

**Read and review to find out! This is gonna be awwwwwwwwwesome!**


	2. Ch 2: A Little Thing Called Fate

**"Lonely Women Do Make Good Lovers"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Just so everyone knows.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Little Thing Called Fate<br>**

"Lightning?" she replied. Not one thing from him had changed so much these several years.

"The one and only. It's...been like a really long time..." he responded to her. Lightning never knew how passionate Anne Maria looked since they both stepped foot on the mischevious island. Not one ounce of beauty was lost in her.

"Yeah...I guess maybe I didn't see you...what are you doing in town anyway?" she asked him quite nicefully.

Lightning soon responded with a chuckle, I guess he decided to tell her anyway.

"Well...I just decided to get me a little air at first, so I decided to come here and get a drink for myself. Anything I rather do to get away from all the idiot paparazzi that surround me. Sure I don't mind it at first, but it gets a little tiring now and then. So what's up with you?" Lightning responded. Anne Maria didn't want to tell him about the stress she'd been having lately. She just decided to play it off.

"Oh...I just came here for a drink as well. Nothing fancy...care to join me?" Anne Maria asked to the handsome, yet cocky athlete.

"Well, I got minutes after the contract signing, so I guess I can kill time. Sure." Lightning agreed as the two decided to take a seat next to each other. Lightning spoke right to the bartender. "Hey, could you make it a Smirnoff ice? Blue raspberry please."

"I saw you on TV. You looked pretty awesome." said Anne Maria as she was taking a sip from her wine cooler.

"Thanks. I get that a lot. You gotta look electric when you be like me. Everyone is getting on the Greased Lightning and it's not stopping anytime soon!" he declared once again as Anne Maria displayed a comforting smile. She always gets used to guys believing their own hype.

"Nice to hear that. So...anything else you been up to?"

Lightning felt a little bit uncomfortable and she was just always willing to let him open up to her a bit.

"The truth is...everything's fine, but not that fine. I just found this amazing girl I just met in one of my training sessions. You know, she just happened to be blonde, tanned, sported some tight denims, and had that tight white tanktop...man, was she just gorgeous. I mean, we instantly hit it off, after she was impressed by my dashes through those sweaty bastards of football dummies. But it didn't last long...I just saw her kissing another random guy, and she just fooled me like that. I mean, she just turned me into a rebound. Who in the hell exactly does that to me? I just don't know why..." Lightning calmed himself down as he took a sip in his Smirnoff Ice.

As Anne Maria heard Lightning's tale, this struck her a bit. Hearing that, this made her understand a lot of what he's been going through as well.

"Wow...did you think she was important to you?" she replied taking a sip once again.

"Yeah...or she thought I was. That was just like the seventh woman who put me aside." Lightning spoke with such a lonely tone of voice.

All of his loneliness of going without love gave Anne Maria the courage to really open up as well truthfully.

"Yeah...um, Lightning...to be honest here...I'm feeling the same way that you are right now." she replied as this made Lightning turn around and look at her. That purple-shaded gaze just hypnotized Lightning personally.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, ever since Revenge of the Island ended, I've just been having trouble finding a man who would care about me. Just recently, I met this amazing guy who was this DJ of a club I've been going to as of now. It's called The Krush Klub, and it's really popular. He looks a lot more like Pauly D, but he's a little buffed up and he's quite the charmer. We've been sharing secrets, sharing each other's interests, and been flirting with each other. I felt like I was really in love for the first time. Or that's what I thought. He was supposed to meet me in this bar here until I just found out by my phone here that he stood me up. I thought he'd be the one...but it turns out that he's just a plain asshole through and through, and that he would just toss me around like a damn toy and such. I don't know who does that too." Anne Maria spoke out of pity.

Lightning really hated to admit it, but her story was just like his in every way. Both amassed a state of loneliness that they were now feeling.

"Wow...I'm really sorry to hear that and such. He must've really been important to you..." he replied, feeling awfully horrible for her.

"I really thought he was something, you know. I feel like...I feel like I should just give up on finding a man who would really care about me. But now as I been stood up...I feel like I don't exist anymore..." Anne Maria softly replied as the tears started to slowly form from those beautiful black eyes of hers, even though she was never crying.

Lightning soon saw a tear form across her left cheek as the tear dropped to her drink. As he saw this, this hurt Lightning way more. It just cringed him to see someone so beautiful and pretty like Anne Maria cry. Perhaps...this was actually the first time that she ever saw a girl cry right in front of him. The way her loneliness touched him so deeply.

"Take it easy, it's okay..." he said softly trying to comfort the now broken-hearted Jersey girl. Anne Maria didn't wanna be held closer to him, but hearing from his sudden tone of voice, he decided to hug him out of comfort.

"Thanks, Lightning..." she murmured nicely as she felt his body heat across from hers. So warm, so enchanting, it was just like if he was her entire shelter from abandonment. Or as if he was her guardian angel or such. Not to mention from the fact that she caught a whiff of the cologne that Lightning put on. It just felt so smooth and embrasive like pure seduction.

As they soon broke off the hug. Lightning had one heck of an idea up his sleeve.

"Um, I know it's too early to tell you this...but you got anything planned for tomorrow and such?" he asked her nicely in a gentleman-like manner.

"Well, I was gonna lock myself in my room, unless I die in some sort of nuclear apocalypse, but now that you mention it...I guess I'm available. What's on your mind?" Anne Maria replied as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I was gonna ask if you wanna hang out, just you and me. You know...like a date or somesort. I have the most expensive places you have gotta come check out. So...you up for it? Just you, me, no interruptions." Lightning pleaded lightly.

Anne Maria thought really clear about this. Is he gonna turn into one of the ordinary guys who just pushes her aside. Or will he be truthful for her? She had only one answer for the handsome athlete.

"Lightning...I love to go out with you..." she smiled proudly.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. You want me to pick you up right around 12:00 tomorrow?" he questioned her.

"I like that, but you don't even know where I live..." she responded in such disappointment. Of course, from Lightning's point of view, there was no disappointment whatsoever.

"Well, I'll tell you what...we'll meet here at this bar and I'll come pick you up. Sound good?" he asked her slightly.

"Sure...I love that. I gotta go though. Tomorrow here?" Anne Maria spoke like she was in quite a rush.

"Yep, don't be late..." Lightning said right back with a smile as she responsibly paid for her drink and left.

She soon got into her Ford Focus as Anne Maria soon laid a pretty sigh. She can't quite believe what she got herself in to. But she was pretty much happy about it.

_"I can't believe I'm going out...with Lightning. This is actually happening. And...I'm...really happy about it..."_ Anne Maria happily thought as she drove off to her quiet apartment in the Jersey hills.

* * *

><p><strong>This is awesome so far!<strong>

**How will Lightning and Anne Maria's date go? Will it end well or will it end bad? Net chapter to come after you read and review!**


	3. Ch 3: First Impression

**"Lonely Women Do Make Good Lovers"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Just remember, all chapters will center around one date.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Impression<strong>

"Okay...let's see here...no...not there...ugh, too fat..." Anne Maria muttered as she looked around the closet looking for a nice dress to impress Lightning on their date. So far, anything from pants to glittery leather pants felt like such a turn off. This went on for at least 20 minutes.

"Ahh...perfect. The best outfit..." she smiled greatly as she brought out a sparkling purple mini dress. It was the very same dress that she made herself in Home Economics class back when she was in high school. And to complete the attire, she brought out a white minx coat. It just purred on her so right. And those blackish-purple boots just felt so warm and comfortable like a calm fire.

And after she put them on...she looked right at the mirror head-on. It was like the whole mirror was one huge camera. Anne Maria's image just said "meeeeeow" right at her. She just looked so stunning.

"Lightning...get ready to meet your maker..." she smiled to herself in the mirror like he was talking to the jock himself. She soon took her fancy purple purse and soon headed out for the door. And after she locked the door behind her...

...she turned around and saw Lightning and his hemi-powered truck standing on her driveway. She was a little spooked to say the least.

"Ohhh! Geez...you frightened me..." she spoke in a shy tone. Lightning let out a little chuckle.

"I didn't mean to scare you so bad. Girls I've dated get that same expression too. Hop in." he replied as Anne Maria hopped inside Lightning's truck. The way those leather seats felt so rugged and so soft to the breathtaking Jersey girl.

"So Lightning, what do you think of me?" she said right to Lightning. He just couldn't believe her appearance. Those brilliant purple eye shadow that complimented her everlasting black eyes. Those heart-stopping cherry vanilla lips that she put on to kiss formation real easily. And that heart-skipping attire that made Lighting's heart blast off like a heat-seeking missile. And the fact that he was being turned on by her excellent cleavage and the fact that dress gave her a lot more leg. Lightning just had one response for attire such as hers.

"You look beautiful...you're kinda like a beauty queen..." Lightning responded as his impression of hers made Anne Maria blush madly.

"Ohhh, Thank you...so, have any idea on where you're taking me?" she asked him quite politely.

"Well, seeing that you're dressed like that...I always figured that we go shoot some pool. You up for it?" Lightning questioned her nicely.

"I'm not sure...I don't know how to play. I'm just scared that it might ruin my fingernails." Anne Maria let out a little bit of a whimper, knowing that cue stick could ruin those perfectly manicured fingernails of hers, and she just painted them recently.

"Nonsense...I'll teach ya. It isn't that bad." Lightning spoke right to her as he focused on the road.

"Really?"

"Of course. Except that my dad sucks at billiards so bad. The last time he played this ended very bad. What happened was that he hit the ball very hard, and it flung so very far that it broke the damn jukebox. My dad was never allowed there again because he didn't want the pool hall to be a source of bloody nads and convulsions." Upon hearing that, Anne Maria cringed a bit.

"Are you good?"

"Relax...you won't get hurt this time. And yes, I am that good. Nothing works well than learning the student a thing or two. And I'm gonna teach you a lot." Lighting informed her well as he snapped a Slim Jim in his mouth. "You want one? Keep them very well in my glovebox."

Anne Maria soon took one from Lightning's hand and snapped one too. The taste definitely had an interesting taste. A bit of Chipotle mixed with Lime and Buffalo. He must've had a ton of Slim Jim's in his whole entire room.

"Hmmmm...this is interesting. I don't think I ever seen this flavor before." Anne Maria raised an eyebrow.

"That's rare. Went to Argentina and got it. I have 10 of those in my house I have kept safe from my disaster-filled dad." Lightning replied as he saw a sign up above that said Ultra John's Pool Hall. It looked very mid-size for a pool hall, but it just felt so comfortable. Plus, on Lightning's side, there just happened to be beer and a whole lot of chicks, but that wasn't Lightning's mission. He only focused on Anne Maria, and that was it.

"So this is the place, huh?" she asked also looking up at the sign.

"Yep!" Lighting exclaimed as they parked next to the gate. "Let me get you the door, my lady..."

Lightning closed his car door behind him and went to Anne Maria's side, therefore opening the door for her just like a true gentleman would.

"Ohhhhh...that's so sweet of you..." she cooed at him. He felt so warm and comfortable because of that compliment. As she got out, the whiff of her cherry vanilla scented hair attracted Lightning like a magnet, therefore not letting go of that scent. Lightning swore his heart just skipped a beat two times.

"I do what I can for you." Lightning said back as he closed the car door behind her and escorted each other.

Anne Maria started to have second thoughts about this place.

"I'm not sure about this...this place looks a little rowdy..." she said, knowing that this would be the first time at a rowdy pool hall.

"Don't worry...you're with me. If anything bad happens to you, I'm gonna protect you no matter what, okay?" Lightning spoke real close up to her as he displayed a charming smile. And why not? Lightning was real tough no matter what size his enemies were. Big or small. He felt like he was Anne Maria's personal yet charming bodyguard. He was like a black Kevin Costner.

"Okay...let's go..." Anne Maria cooed once again as they both went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was a bit short, but nonetheless, I finished it.<strong>

**I think I awwed a little bit, because of the way that Lightning acted so gentlemanly though...**

**Anyway, read and review until next chapter!**


	4. Ch 4: Bar Room Rumble

**"Lonely Women Do Make Good Lovers"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Expect a smackdown in this one...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bar Room Rumble<strong>

"Well...we're here...Ultra John's pool hall...the finest establishment..." Lightning said as escorted Anne Maria inside.

She couldn't believe this whole place looked more like an old Wild West saloon, except everything felt more high tech than usual. I mean, there was a whole collection of booze even she hadn't even seen. Anything from the usual beer, to every kind of tequila, whiskey, and even the old pina colada and the fruit flavored alcohol there was to shake a tail feather at. But either Lightning and Anne Maria weren't in the mood to drink.

"Well...looks alright...feels alright...I think this might work..." Anne Maria replied, being impressed by the atmosphere so far. As she was looking around...

...there seemed to be two patrons bursting out of the bathroom, fighting like two rabid dogs. Anne Maria was spooked like a little kitten and just leaped into Lightning's strong arms. The two men seemed to be fighting over which beer was theirs. This fight kept going on until the well-built bartender, Ultra John, which looked pretty 40-ish, finally broke up the fight between the two drunks.

"Hey, stop it already...if you two are gonna fight, I suggest you do it outside! I forbid any fight that goes on here, and in front of the pretty lady as well." Ultra John said to the two drunks who finally left to the back to the bar and settled the rest of the fight.

Anne Maria was finally relieved, but then soon noticed that Lightning is holding her in safety. When she looked at him, she felt a little blush come straight through her cheeks. She even caught off whiff of that sexy cologne that Lightning was sporting. Her heart just skipped a beat when she felt it.

"Damn...he smells good." she thought. Realizing her mistake, she let go of him gently, still feeling a little blush on her cheeks. Ultra John then turned to Lightning.

"Lightning, my man...how's the number #1 rookie doing in my bar so far?" he responded happily, knowing in his eyes, he was looking at a future MVP in the works.

"Not much, man. I figured I go joyriding just for the fun of it." Lightning said right to Ultra John, giving them a pat on the back. The bartender then looked right at Anne Maria, who was trying to get a little blush out of the way. "Hey...hot little number you got. Is she your sugar daddy or something?"

"Not really. This is Anne Maria, one of the contestants I met up on Revenge of the Island." Lightning responded, as he introduced him to the hot Jersey girl. Ultra John was impressed by her appearance.

"Really? It's nice to meet you! And here I thought you'd be with that skinny Mike kid." he smiled at her with such a warm handshake.

"Thanks...you've got a pretty warm grip yourself." she giggled, letting the blush go right away. The bartender took it very well.

"No drinks on us this time, me and the lady are gonna play a little pool if you don't mind." Lightning replied as he soon brought out a couple of pool sticks and the rest of the billiard balls.

"Sure. But hey, if you do decide to change your mind, all drinks you buy are all on the house." Ultra John spoke as he went back to his podium to serve a customer. Anne Maria soon went over to Lightning as he was busy polishing a pool cue.

"So...is that for me?"

"Well, it was gonna be mine, but I guess I can let you have this one. I'll see if I can find a song to play on the jukebox." Lightning spoke nicely as he gave Anne Maria the polished cue stick and went right over to the disco-styled jukebox. He then seems to feel disappointed. "Um, Anne Maria...there doesn't seem to be any techno in here for you."

"Oh...oh, well...just play anything, I wouldn't care." she said right to him, being bored and fiddling around with the cue stick. Lightning looked around for a good song, and his eyes bolted to a certain song that just felt so home. "I'm No Angel" by Gregg Allman was just that song.

"Okay, let's star-" he spoke as he turned around to face Anne Maria...who just happened to sunk in two balls. This was odd...how could she ever tell him she didn't know how to play when she already knew how? There was definitely a reason. "But I thought you..."

"That I didn't know how to play? It was already that simple." she spoke as she referred to the biker over there who set himself in the pool-ready stance. It was already certain that she learned so fast, firsthand. "So...you ready to play with me, big boy?"

Lightning displayed quite the flirtatious smirk. He knew that sweet talk wasn't gonna bring him down often.

"Mmmmmm...flirting won't get you anywhere..." he smiled devilishly as he grabbed a pool stick.

_No I'm no angel_  
><em>No I'm no stranger to the streets<em>  
><em>I've got my label<em>  
><em>So I won't crumble at your feet<em>  
><em>And I know baby<em>  
><em>So I've got scars upon my cheek<em>  
><em>And I'm half crazy<em>  
><em>Come on and love me baby<em>

"All right, Anne Maria. Get ready to experience the power of greased Lightning!" He declared as he set himself in the pool-ready stance. He saw the perfect 4-ball as his target. He was like the single bolt of thunder waiting to strike down lethally.

He pushed his stick back in, and hit the white ball going right to the 4-Ball. But in unexpected fashion, the ball jumped into the green tile, not urging itself to get into the hole. Anne Maria saw this and just laughed her ass right off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess the storm calmed down!" she laughed, making fun of the error that Lightning made. Of course, she didn't mean it exactly.

"Just an act of God. Just a little setback." Lightning said as he stepped aside, knowing it was now Anne Maria's turn.

_So you find me hard to handle ... well ...I'm easier to hold_  
><em>So you like my spurs that jingle<em>  
><em>And I never leave you cold<em>  
><em>So I might steal your diamonds ... I'll ... bring you back some gold<em>  
><em>I'm no angel<em>

She set herself into pool-stance position. Her eyes saw the two balls in target, the 8-ball and the 10-ball. Just like the heat-seeking Jersey missile that she was, she struck her poolstick hard, both knocking the 8-ball and the 10-ball right into the hole. Lightning couldn't exactly believe it.

"How do you like me now...?" Anne Maria said so seductively to him. Lightning saw through those seductive eyes that just spoke man-eater. He hated to admit it, but he just liked a woman who can compete to his kind. Anne Maria was definitely just that.

"You're really good..." he said so seductively as well._  
><em>

_No I'm no angel_  
><em>No I'm no stranger to the dark<em>  
><em>Let me rock your cradle<em>  
><em>Let me start a fire with your spark<em>  
><em>Oh come on baby<em>  
><em>Come and let me show you my tattoo<em>  
><em>Let me drive you crazy<em>  
><em>Come on and love me baby<em>

A few games later, Lightning was starting to lose at his own game. Somehow, he was just the guy who just only focused on winning. But since he was with the stunning jersey chick known as Anne Maria, he wouldn't mind one bit if he lost.

"Okay...I call this move right here, the Evel Knievel." she said to him as she brought out too pieces of tile which was made to look like mini-ramps. Anne Maria soon set herself up on pool-stance ready to strike. She just imagined the white ball as the late great Evel Knievel himself. She struck at it very hard, jumping over the row of balls and sinking the 4-ball. The only ball that eluded Lightning out of victory.

"Wow...you do really know your...stuff..." Lightning said right to her, but Anne Maria didn't notice that he was actually referring to her cleavage. That must be why he was looking at that fine cleavage while she was in the pool-ready stance._  
><em>

_So you don't give a darn about me_  
><em>I never treat you bad<em>  
><em>I won't ever lift a hand to hurt you and I'll always leave you glad<em>  
><em>So I might steal your diamonds ... I'll... bring you back some gold<em>  
><em>I'm no angel<em>

"Hey, you rack up the next game, I gotta hit the bathroom." Lightning said to her as he put his pool stick away for a minute and hit the men's room.

While Anne Maria was busy lining up the balls in bowling-pin formation, a couple of bikers were busy checking the hot Jersey babe out. The way she was bending over with that fine ass of hers, these bikers were just nothing but perverts. They slowly got up their stools and went right to her. Anne Maria soon turned to the perverted bikers.

"Um...can I help you?"

"You look pretty hot. I never seen someone with such honkers like you." the biker said to her facedown. He had a black goatee, in which it looked quite similar to Alejandro, but only longer.

"Excuse me?" Anne Maria said, as her eyes bulged angrily feeling a little offended. The bartender, Ultra John, decided not to butt in, knowing that Anne Maria was capable of handling the situation.

"Oh, man...you are so hot...I'd bet you'll look real hot without your clothes on._.._" The large biker said looking at the Jersey girl with such lust. He even licked his lips at the front of her. She felt a little disgusted.

"You're such a perv-Hey, let go of my hair! You're hurting me!" She yelped helpless as the goatee-sporting biker decided to pull a tug of her beautiful hair. He lent out just an evil laugh to Anne Maria, who now felt a little afraid to say the least.

"Don't worry, little lady...I won't bite. Now...give me a kiss..." the biker said down to her smiling half-heartedly. Anne Mraia felt like she was gonna cringe from the waist down. She swore that she passed something else inside her as well.

But as the biker started to pucker up, someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?" the biker said turning over.

The figure just turned out to be Lightning as he took a beer bottle and broke it on his head, therefore letting Anne Maria's beautiful poufy hair go and ended up unconscious on the floor. All the bikers, in which there was 7 of them, all stood in fear. Anne Maria was just so relieved that Lightning came to her help just in time.

"You alright?" Lightning said, being a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lightning, watch out!" Anne Maria shouted as a skinny biker charged after him, but to no avail. Lightning saw just in time and just flattened him with a hit to the skinny gut. He just went down just like the goatee-wearing biker did.

All the bikers stood in fear once again, but what Lightning just did to those two bikers just now, they weren't going away.

"Okay, boys, get them!" One of the bikers said out loud as Lightning and Anne Maria were about to be ready for a fight.

The other skinny biker decided to pull out a knife at Anne Maria, she saw this firsthand and dared to slash her one by one, but she wasn't affected. Luckily, she dodged the swipes, grabbed his arm and sent him tumbling. Not to mention, she ended up breaking the biker's arm as well. It was somehow Brock Lesnar-like.

Another biker, which he had a full grown beard all over his face decided to come at Lightning with his full grown leather-wearing fists. He threw out his fists, but Lightning evaded, and grabbed the pool stick just in time to beat the biker down with a feisty combo.

The two other bikers decided to go full-lunge on Anne Maria. They approached her slowly and smirking, thinking that this was gonna be easy. She soon noticed this and went down on the two bikers...only to perform a split/Johnny Cage-like style ball crunch into them. The two bikers definitely felt their voices reach Bee Gee-style proportions as they soon tripped and feel right on the floor. Anne Maria wasn't done yet with those two large bikers yet. She ended up performing a dragon stomp on both of them, Bruce Lee-style.

As the other biker looked in fear, Lightning and Anne Maria soon approached him cracking their knuckles, looking for the scared biker to give a beatdown to. Like the coward he was, he decided to run away...only to have collided with Ultra John's fist. Looks like the bartender still had extra fight left in him.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Anne Maria replied, feeling impressed by the hit that Ultra John gave to the biker.

"Hey, I might be a retired boxer, but that doesn't mean that I still have a lot of fight left over in me." the bartender said as he went back to polishing a glass.

"That's impressive. Well, we gotta get going...sorry if we sorta broke your stuff." Lightning apologized to the bartender, not knowing that they did minor damage.

"That's quite alright. I got ya covered. You take care now." the bartender said to them as Lightning and Anne Maria left the bar only to realize that the damage would be coming out of the biker's wallets. Ultra John looked down on both of them angrily. "Well...you bikers know pretty damn well who's gonna pay for this..."

The bikers soon groaned in defeat, humiliation, and pain all rolled up in one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucks to be the bikers. But it's kickass to be Anne Maria and Lightning! They really kicked a lot of ass in this chapter!<strong>

**Which place will they go next for their date? Read and review until then! Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!**


End file.
